Transferee Student
by EccenTricMeGane
Summary: Fran's life is the same everyday. He wanted it to be different, and what would happen if a certain transferee student came and change his everyday life?
1. The Transfer Student

DON'T OWN KHR

The slant words are their thoughts. Enjoy~

"**TRANSFEREE STUDENT"**

There's this green-haired boy, sitting on his seat in his classroom. Yup. His name is Fran. _"Sigh. Can't this lifestyle of mine get any different? Everyday is always the same."_ Fran mentally said. *Rinnggg* The school bell rang and the students went on their seats and waited for their teacher to come. The door slide open and the teacher came inside and closed it again. He looked at the students and took out his attendance notebook and called each students name. After he made sure that all of the students name are mentioned, he told his class. "We have a new transferee student today. And I hope that you will get along with him." Fran was looking outside the window and mentally said._"Transferee?" _ The teacher motioned his head to the door. "Please come in." The door slid open and close, a footsteps was heard and stopped. "Introduce yourself please." Teacher said. "Shi shi~ The name's Belphegor. And my background is none of your business." There was chatter in the room, and the girls are squealing and some of them are saying that Bel is cute. Fran turned his head to see a tall blond-haired boy with a smile plastered on his face, and his bangs covered his eyes. _"Huh. Now that's weird. Can he even see?"_ Bel was scanning the area of the room looking for someone who is interesting. _"Normal. Normal. Normal.*sigh* They are so boring to play with." _Bel mentally said.

Fran turned his face outside the window again. The teacher talked "Ok. So uh.. your seat is…" the teacher was searching for a space seat. Stop. He found it. "Fran." Fran turned his head and looked at the teacher. "no one is sitting behind you, right?" Fran nodded. "Please go to your seat." Bel walked towards his seat like he was the most famous character with a smile on face. He reached his seat and sat down to settle himself. The teacher began his lesson. Bel looked in front of him and saw a green-haired boy, his back facing him. The teacher continued his lesson and Fran was so bored of the lesson. So he decided to look outside of the window. Bel was also bored, he placed his hand on his cheek and he placed his elbow in the table. _"What a boring day." _Bel mentally said. He heard a giggle to his right side and he turned his head a bit to see who is giggling. He saw two girls who are talking and giggling. Glancing at him from time to time. _"Women." _He rolled his eyes, and his eyes fell in the person in front of him. _"Hmn? What's that under his eyes? A mark?"_ Fran felt that someone was looking at him, he turned his head towards Bel a bit and turned again.

Lunch break came and the students at the cafeteria, some are somewhere out there. Fran was walking around the school campus, and went to his favorite quiet place to read a book. He settled himself and opened the book and he started reading. Bel was walking around the school campus, looking for a green-haired boy. While he was walking around, girls whom he passed through are giggling and whispering. Bel passed through a quiet place and he found it peaceful, relaxing and… _"Bingo. Shi shi~"_ Fran closed his book, closed his eyes, breath a fresh air and felt the cool wind. Bel walked over towards Fran with a smile on his face and he saw a beauty. Bel paused and stared at Fran for moment. When the wind stopped, Fran opened his eyes and felt a presence. He looked at his side and saw Bel standing and looking at him. "You…" Fran said. "Shi shi~ What are you doing here?" Bel said with a singing tone in his voice. Fran blinked and said. "What are YOU doing here?" Bel paused. "Walking around. He said. _And looking for you._" He added mentally. "Hmn." Fran's only reply. Fran reopened his book and began reading. Bel was still standing and Fran kinda find it annoying. "What?" "What, what?" Bel said. "You need something?"Fran asked. There was a silence between them. "Well?" Fran asked again. "Shi shi~ Can you share this place? It's so quiet, peaceful and relaxing. He didn't answered Fran's question. Fran thought a for a second and nodded his head. Bel smiled and walked towards Fran and sat down beside Fran. Fran didn't mind him and continued reading his book again. Their façade looked so peaceful but their thinking the same thing. "What is this awkwardness? I'm not comfortable when his here." The bell rang. Fran sighed and stood up same as Bel. They walked in their classroom together without saying anything to each other.

"_Why did my heart race so fast that time?"_ They both thought. They were both thinking the same thing over and over again and they didn't realized that the time flies so fast and it's already time to go home. Fran was about to leave when someone called him. He turned around and saw a girl who has a long brown hair and eyes and a smile on her face. "Can we go home together?" she asked. Bel was about to leave and heard what the girl said. He walked over and said. "Shi shi~ Sorry girly. We're going home together and we have a place to stop by." The girl turned her head and looked at Bel."Oh. I see." She said. She waved and turned around. When she was gone, Bel looked at Fran and Fran looked at him. "No we don't." Fran said. "Of course we do. And we'll do it everyday. Shi shi~" Bel replied. "Let's go." Be walked first and Fran followed.

"Why did you say that to her?" Fran said suddenly. "Hmn?" Bel looked at him, making a fake questionable face. Fran was walking head straight and didn't looked at Bel. "Back there. Why did you lie? You just transferred here and I barely know you." Fran said. "Shi shi~ Why does it matter?" "Cause it matters. Like I said, I barely know you." Bel hummed with a smile on his face. Fran waited for an answer. "Because I don't want you talking nor going home with a girl." Bel said. Fran stopped walking. Bel also stopped afterwards. "What?" Bel asked. "Why?" Fran asked. "Why?" Bel repeated. Fran nodded. "I don't know." "You don't know?" "Yeah." "Ain't that stupid?" Fran said a bit annoyed because Bel didn't tell him the reason. Bel glared at Fran. "No need talking about this. Come on. We have a place to go to." Bel said and started walking. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the place. They stopped walking and Fran raised an eyebrow. "You want to play?" Fran said. Bel looked at him smiling and nodded. "No thanks." Fran said and tuned around but Bel stopped him. "Aw.. come on, frog. Let's play together. I want to know if this place is nice." Bel said rather pleasing. Fran sighed and accompanied Bel. "A pain in the ass." Fran mumbled. Bel dragged Fran inside like a little kid that is so excited.

To be continued~

Wohh.. What do you think? Is my story okay? Lemme know please


	2. Games, Dessert and a Kiss?

DON'T OWN KHR

Bel had a very large smile on his face and Fran seem to be bored at the place. Bel took Fran's hand and Bel suggested that they should play the game of silent hill. Fran refused and Bel pouted. "What?" Fran asked. "Let's play it together." Bel said like a little kid. Fran thought for a moment but Bel broke it by dragging him. "Stay here. I'll buy tokens." Bel said to Fran. Bel left Fran and for a moment. _"Why am I here in the first place?"_ Fran mentally said. "Shi shi~ sorry for the wait." Bel read the description and rules and dropped two tokens to each player. The game started with a story. After the story the zombies came and Bel and Fran took the guns and pointed it at the zombies that are attacking them. Bel fired and smiling like a psycho while Fran still had his emotionless face while firing. They are playing like a pro so many people came watching them. "Shi shi~ a prince won't lose." Bel said. "You're not a prince, senpai." Fran retorted. "Of course I am. Frog." "No you're not." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." They are arguing to each other while playing. 30 minutes later the game set. Game well played. The computer said. Bel and Fran both placed the guns. "Shi shi~ see? I told you I won't lose. Because I'm a prince." Bel said. Fran looked at him with a bored face. "A fallen one that is." Fran said to Bel. Fwip. Fran felt a pain in his shoulder and looked at his shoulder. "What the…" Fran said. "Shi shi~ You should be careful of what you are saying to me, Frog." Bel threat Fran. Fran didn't mind the threat and took out the knife. He looked at it and to Bel. Back at the knife and to Bel again. "Kids shouldn't play with knives." Fran said and kept the knife. "Oie.. return that." Bel said. "What makes you think I'm gonna return it to you?" Fran answered. "Because you like me. That's why." Bel said sarcastically. Fran looked at Bel raising an eyebrow. "Dream." Fran answered.

Bel looked around and saw a game that has many stuff toys inside. He saw a frog and thought it was cute, and planning to win it to gave it to Fran. He walked towards it and Fran's head followed him. Bel turned around, looked at Fran and said. "Shi shi~ Look frog. Your relative is inside this machine." Fran walked towards the machine while saying. "That's not my relative, senpai." "Of course it is. Lemme get that for you." "You won't get it that easily." "Shi shi~ Watch." Bel dropped one token and the machine started. Bel moved the stick and pointed it to the stuff frog, making sure that it's positioned at the stuff frog properly. After making sure that it's positioned properly, he pushed the hand of the machine dropped and it spread its finger-like and held the stuff frog. It went up, still holding the stuff frog and it dropped it to the dropping place. Fran's eyes widened a bit because he can't get it in one try! Bel smiled. He bent down a bit and took out the stuff frog. "Shi shi~ See?" Bel said holding the stuff frog in his hand and waving it. "Hmn. It's fluke." Fran said. "No it's not." "How so?" "Because I'm a prince. Shi shi~" Bel's answer. Fran rolled his eyes. "Here." Bel gave Fran the stuff frog. "Ew." Fran said. "What 'ew'?! I especially got this for you, and you'll just say 'ew?! The hell?" Bel said shouting a bit. Fran blinked and repeated the word. "'Especially'?" "Ye.." Bel cut. Bel's eyes widened and he blushed but Fran didn't see it because of his bangs. "I didn't say that!"Bel said. "Yes you did." Fran answered. "You're just hearing things, frog." Fran just stood there and didn't say anything. "Just take this frog. I don't need a frog designed in my royal room." Bel said and handed the stuff frog to Fran. Fran blushed a bit and the took the stuff frog. _"Thanks."_ Fran mentally said.

Bel's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." "So?" "So. Let's eat." They walked out at the game store and went to a cafeteria. Fran looked at his watch. "It's already 5:00 pm, senpai." Fran said to Bel. "So?" Bel said. "Let's go home." Fran answered. "Later. After we eat." Bel and Fran went inside the cafeteria and one lady welcomed them. "Just the two of you, sirs?" The lady asked. Bel nodded. The lady said to follow her and she led Bel and Fran to a table for two. Bel and Fran sat down face to face and the lady handed them a menu. Bel and Fran took it and read what's in the menu. "What would you like sirs?" The lady asked. "Two strawberry parfait." Bel said. "Is there anything else?" The lady asked one more time. "No." Bel answered. She took the menu and left. "You're okay with the parfait, right?" Bel asked to Fran. "Yeah." Fran answered. Bel smiled. "What?" Fran asked. "Do you have any girlfriend?" Bel asked. Fran blinked at the sudden question and thanked that the parfait is still not delivered yet, because if it have, he could've chocked. He answered Bel's question. "What makes you say that?" "Just curious." "Why?" "It's a secret." Bel said. Fran wanted to ask one more question but the lady arrived with their parfait. She placed it in front of Bel and Fran and said enjoy and left. Bel laugh and ate his parfait. Fran looked at Bel for a moment and started eating his parfait. After 20 minutes, they finished eating and Bel paid for the parfait. "Senpai, I can pay for my own." Fran said. "Shi shi~ It's my treat." Bel answered. "For what?" Fran asked. "For coming with me." Bel said.

They left the cafeteria and Fran looked at his watch again. "It's 5:30. Can we go home?" Fran asked. Bel hummed and said. "Fine. Lemme walk you home." Bel suggested. "No need to." Fran said. "Whether you like it or not, I will walk you home. Shi shi~" Bel said. "Persistent." Fran said. "I heard that." "Cares who? I don't." Fran walked and Bel laughed following Fran. After walking for 15 minutes they arrived at Fran's house. Bel whistled. "Shi shi~ you live here?" "No." "What? Then what are we doing here?" "What makes you think I'm gonna stop here?" Fran said sarcastically. Bel's vein popped and stabbed Fran. "Would you stop that?"Fran pleaded. "And would you stop on being sarcastic?" Bel said. "As if." Fran answered. Bel let go of that and asked. "Do you live with your parents?" Fran looked at Bel. "No." he answered. "Why?" Bel asked. "Only grandma took care of me when I was little. She died and that's what."Fran said. "Oh.." Bel only said because he didn't know that Fran lives alone. _"No wonder he didn't said that his parents might be looking for him." _Bel thought. "Senpai. Senpai. Senpai~" Fran said. "What?" "You can go home now. Thanks for walking me home. I'll invite you inside some other time." "Yeah." Bel answered.

Bel turned around and took one step. Fran held his arm. Bel looked back. "What?" Bel asked. "Thanks for the stuff frog." Fran waved it. "Though I don't like it." Bel looked at Fran's hand. "Shi shi~" Bel laughed and pulled his arm. Fran let go. _"Why did I held his arm?"_ Fran thought. "Yeah sure. It's my treat after all. For your treat to me.." Fran looked at Bel. Bel lifted his hand and held Fran's cheek. Fran blushed at the movement. Bel noticed it and found it cute. "What?" Fran asked. "Well, action speaks louder than words. So.." he said. Bel kissed Fran's cheek. "Shi shi~ your treat for me. See you tomorrow Fran." Bel left and Fran was standing there shocked. _"He… kissed me…?!"_

To be continued~

Myyyy…. Their feelings are developing..~ How is it?


	3. Dream and a Question

Bel leaned closer to Fran. "You know, I got this weird feeling whenever I'm with you. " Bel said, still close to Fran. "What weird feeling?" Fran asked. "You know… like…" Bel didn't finished his words and he kissed Fran on the lips.

Fran woke up, gasping and out of breath. "What kind of a dream is that?!" Fran almost screamed. "Calm down, Fran. Calm down. It's just a dream." He said to himself, and he tried to relax. He looked at his window. "Oh. It's morning already." Fran said. He looked at his clock. 6:10 a.m. He stood up and changed clothes. After he changed his clothes, he walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found milk, and a sandwich. He took it and placed it in the table, he sat down and started eating his sandwich. When he finished his sandwich, he drank his milk and went to school.

While Fran was walking towards school, he recalled his dream. He touched his lips and thought. _"What if that dream is real? What am I going to do? I mean, I'm not gay. Geh. No no. Don't think about it. It's just a dream and nothing else." _"Oie." Fran heard a voice and looked at his right side. "Oh. Senpai." Fran said. "Oh. Senpai." Bel repeated. "Don't 'oh. Senpai' me. I've been calling you for how many times already and you didn't even respond." Bel said. "Oh." Fran's only answer. Fran and Bel was walking together going to school. _"I got this weird feeling whenever I'm with you." _ Fran remembered his dream and his eyes widened a bit and he blushed. He felt his face heat up and he shook his head hard. Bel noticed him and asked. "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh. It's nothing." Fran answered. "Hmn." _"Nothing my ass. Your face is red."_ Bel mentally thought.

They reached their school. While they were walking towards their classroom, some girls are looking at them. They didn't pay attention to them and went straight to their classroom. They arrived at their room and sat down in their chair. "Ne, frog." Bel said. "Hmn?" Fran turned around and looked at Bel. "Is something wrong?" Bel asked. "Nope." Fran answered. "Liar." "It's true. Nothing's wrong." "Then what's bothering you?" Bel asked again. Fran paused for a moment and blinked. "Nothing." He answered. "Oh. I know. Maybe you're upset because I kissed you. Right?" Bel said. Fran blushed at the word kiss. "I… I'm not upset because of that. It's just that…" "Just what?" Fran's eyes looked outside the window. "Frog." He looked back at Bel. Fran sighed. "It's just weird that a guy kissed me on the cheek." Fran said. "Hmn… Okay." Bel's reply. *riiinnggg… * the school bell rang. Fran turned around facing the board. Their teacher came and he started his lesson.

After an hour

*Riiinnngggg…* the bell rang again and it's lunch time. The teacher left and the students took out their lunch boxes, and some them went outside to eat at the cafeteria. Fran stood up and told Bel. "Senpai, let's eat together. We're going to eat at my favorite spot." "Shi shi~ Sure." Bel and Fran went outside, carrying their lunch box. They arrived at Fran's favorite spot and they sat down under the tree. They ate their lunch. After they ate their lunch, they still sat there,( I mean Fran is sitting down while Bel lied down) enjoying the cool wind.

"Ne, senpai." Fran said breaking the silence. "Hmn?" "Can a guy and a guy can be together?" Fran asked. Bel blinked under his bangs. He looked at Fran. "What makes you say that?" Bel asked. "I don't know. It just popped in my head." Fran said. "Or, a guy confessed to you." Bel said sarcastically. Fran looked at Bel. "Ew." "Shi shi~ What 'ew?' I mean, you look like a girl." Fran glared at Bel. " ' .Like. ." Fran said. "Shi shi~ Well to me, you are." "Damn you." "Shi shi~"

After 45 minutes

The school bell rang. Fran was about to stand up when Bel asked him if they can skip today. "Senpai, It's your second day in school and you want to skip? What are you? A genius?" Bel laughed. "Of course I am." "How so?" "Because I'm a prince." "Correction." "What?" Bel asked. "Fallen-prince." Fran corrected him. Three knives came flying towards Fran. "Ouch." "I' . .Prince." "Okay. Princess." Bel's vein popped. He wanted to throw another knife at Fran but he resisted. Instead he jumped at Fran.

Fran fell in his back and Bel is in top of him. "Ouch. Senpai, get off of me." "Shi shi~ No way." Bel pinned Fran's hand and his legs are beside Fran's waist. They stared at each other for a minute. There is silence between them and the only thing that is making a noise is the wind. "Senpai~" "Shush." "I'm going to answer your question earlier." Bel said. "What question?" Fran asked. Bel sighed. "That 'can a guy and a guy can be together' thing." " Oh. You're going to answer my question earlier in this position?" Fran asked. "Why not?" Bel said. "Psycho." "Shi shi~" "Tell me your answer already." Fran said. "Don't rush. Okay. Well, MY answer is… hmn… I think. If they want to be together, and they really LOVE each other and don't think or mind of what other people will say to them." Bel said. "Hmn." Fran hummed.

"What about you, senpai?" Fran asked. "Do you want to be together with a guy?" Bel paused. "Hmn… IF that guy likes me and if I like him too? Maybe. Shi shi~" "Huh." Bel let go of Fran and stood up. "Why?" Bel asked. "Nothing." Fran said. Fran looked at his watch. "Ah. It's already 3:00 p.m. We missed two subjects." "I don't care." Bel said. "Let's just go home. There's only one subject left and I don't like it. It's boring." Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Fran said.

They went outside of the school and turned right. "Ne. Since it's Saturday tomorrow, let's hang out." Bel said. "No thanks." "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. sharp." Bel said ignoring Fran's answer. "It's decided then. Shi shi~ See you tomorrow frog!" Bel said running. "I already told you 'no thanks'. Persistent prince." Fran looked at Bel running._"Oh well. I hope I'll enjoy."_ Fran thought looking at the sky.

To Be Continued~

How's it? Oh. For those who have reviewed thanks a lot and I think it's still difficult to read. And if there are still mistakes in my words, tell me! Thanks!


	4. Hang out, Beach and?

**Fran's POV**

It's Saturday. I was sitting in the lounge drinking milk. It's 8:00 a.m. in the morning. I turned on the television and watched the news. After watching it for about 10 minutes, I turned it off and finished my milk. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. After I showered, I went to my room and changed clothes for today's 'hang out' with senpai. "Sheesh… I wonder what that self-proclaim prince wants." I said.

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa. 9:45 a.m. "Fifteen minutes left." The room is so quiet and I recalled the day that I met Bel, to kill some time.

"Hmn… Where and when did he started talking to me? Hmn… ah. That time. It was lunch time and I was on my favorite spot, relaxing. Till I felt a presence and… he sat beside and when that girl talked to me and he interrupted and took me to gaming place. And…" I paused for a minute. "That stuff frog and he kissed me cheek…" I gasped and shook my head hard.

"Why am I thinking that?" I looked at the clock 9:55 a.m. "5 minutes." I stood up and opened the window. I felt the wind, closed my eyes and breathe some air. I opened my eyes again. "I do feel happy when I'm with him… And why does my heart keeps pounding hard?" I said.

*Ding dong* I looked at door and at the clock. 9:00 a.m. "He's here. I didn't left anything, right? Money… check. Handkerchief… check." The door bell rang once more. "Coming~" I shouted but monotone. I opened the door and saw senpai smiling like an idiot or psycho or something.

**NORMAL**

"Shi shi~ What took you so long?" Bel asked. "I just checked on my things if I left something behind." Fran answered. Fran looked at Bel's attire. He wore a long sleeve shirt, striped, the color is red and black. A coat hanging on his shoulders, color black. His pants is black with a chain on the side. A tiara or crown in his head as usual. And a headset placed on his neck. _"Not bad." _Fran thought.

"Shi shi~ no worries. It's my treat today." Bel said to Fran. Fran rose an eyebrow. "And what? You're gonna kiss me again as my treat?" Fran said. "As you wish." Bel said. "Huh. As if." Fran retorted.

Bel pouted for a second but Fran didn't saw it. "Let's go. The earlier we go, the more time we'll enjoy." Bel said and they started walking. They rode on the train for 15 minutes. They arrived and went to the place called, movie theater.

"We're going to watch a movie?" Fran asked. "Sure." Bel said. "Choose one." "Nah. Why don't you choose, senpai?" Bel smiled. "Okay. This one." Bel pointed the movie their going to watch and Fran almost face palmed.

**After an hour and a half**

"That's a weird movie, senpai." Fran said going out of the movie theater. Bel pouted and replied. "Yeah." Also going out of the theater. "Shi shi~ Well, that's just a warm up. We're going spend this day till nighttime comes, frog." Bel walked and started looking for an entertainment. "You gotta be kidding me." Fran said and followed Bel.

"Perfect" Bel said. "What? You're going to play again?" Fran asked. "You got a problem?" "Yeah." "What?" "You act like a little kid who just been freed for after so many years." Fran said. "I'm still a kid." Bel said. "In mind? Yup. In physical body? Definitely not." "Shut up." Bel entered the world game. He looked around and saw lots of people playing. He heard a noise that sounds like a crash but not.

He looked at his left side and saw 3 people playing basketball. Bel smiled and bought tokens. Fran watched him. After Bel bought the tokens, he went to the basketball game. He dropped a token and the balls started rolling towards Bel. He reached one and throw it to the ring. The ball entered. When Fran saw the ball entered, and he went towards Bel.

"Luck." Fran said. "Shi shi~ Luck's don't happen to princes." Fran rolled his eyes. After a minute of playing basketball, Bel's time ran out. The tickets came out and Bel looked at it. "What's this?" Bel pointed at the tickets. "It's kind of a ticket or something and it goes out after you played a game. When you collect hundreds of it, you can choose your prize." Fran said and he pointed the place where you can exchange the tickets.

"Huh. I don't need it." Bel said and he walked around to find something fun. "As do I." Fran said following Bel behind. "Shi shi~ Let's play this game." "Bump car?"Fran asked. Bel nodded. "Kill me." Fran whispered.

Bel paid for two and he took the red car while Fran took the green one. Some people also played and when the attendant made sure that the players are settled, he blew his whistle and the game started. Bel was smiling like a maniac and he drove. Fran blinked and studied the car first. When he made sure that this switch is the one that makes this car move, he held at the wheel when, Bump! Fran's car shook and him. He looked at his side and saw Bel bumping at his car.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't know how to drive this?" Bel said. "I never tried this before, senpai." "Oh…" Bel smiled and he drove backwards. Fran raised an eyebrow. Bump! "What the… Senpai~ stop it would ya?" "Shi shi~" Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Fran's head is aching. Some people looked at them. The attendant whistled and the cars stopped. "Tch." "Thank goodness." Fran said. They got out of the car and went outside.

"Senpai~ I'm hungry…." "Go starve." "Go die." Fran retorted. Bel hit Fran's head. "Ow.." "Let's go. We're going to eat."

Bel and Fran saw McDonalds and they went inside and they lined up. "What would you like to have sir?" the lady asked. "I would like to have two choco sundae, and fries." Fran said. "Anything else sir?" "No." "Is it take in? or take out?" "In." "Okay. Please wait." "Just that, frog?" Bel asked. "yeah." "Cheap." "Shut up." After 5 minutes of waiting the lady came back. "Here's your order sir. Enjoy."

Fran took his order and he and Bel looked for a place to sit. They found one and they sat down and started eating. "Hmn. Not bad." Bel said. After 20 minutes, they finished eating and they went outside.

"Where are we going now, senpai?" Fran asked. "Let's buy some chocolates. Shi shi~" Bel answered. "You just ate." "So? I don't care. Come on, chocolates waiting." Bel walked and started looking for the chocolate store. Fran sighed and followed him.

Bel and Fran was walking around for about 10 minutes, looking for the chocolate store. "Where is that store?!" Bel said a bit angry and annoyed. He and Fran stopped at the second floor and Bel was scratching his head because he can't find the chocolate store.

Fran sighed and shook his head. He looked at his left side and saw the chocolate store. "Senpai." Bel turned around. "What?" Fran pointed the store. Bel followed Fran's hand and saw the chocolate store. "What the… all those walking around, this place is just here?!" Bel said. "Senpai. I thought you can't see this store…" Fran said. "Hmn? What do you mean?" Bel asked. "Well you see, we've been walking around here 5 times already, and I thought you didn't see it or you _can't_ see it." Fran said. "What makes you say that?" Bel asked. "Because you have no eyes. That's why."

"Y-you…" Bel threw one knife at Fran. "Of course I _have_ eyes you idiot!" The knife embedded at Fran. "Ah. Stop that please. And if you _have_ eyes senpai, how come you didn't see this store?" Fran said. Bel blinked. "That's none of your business." Bel said and walked inside the chocolate store. "Just tell me you have no eyes." Fran mumbled.

Bel looked around and saw lots and lots of chocolates. There are valentines chocolates, white saint chocolates, and any types of chocolates. And lastly, Bel saw what he was looking for. –POCKY-

Bel smiled and took a basket. "What kind of chocolates are you going to buy?" Fran asked. "Anything I want. Shi shi~" Bel said. Bel walked over to where the pocky's are. He took one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten pocky's.

"Seriously?" Fran said. "Yup." Bel walked over the counter. "That would be $50 sir." The counter said. Bel took out his wallet and paid. "Thank you. Come again."

Fran was standing beside Bel. "Shi shi~ Now I can enjoy." Bel said. "That much?" Fran asked. "Yup." Bel and Fran walked outside the chocolate store. Bel was smiling like a maniac while carrying his bag of pocky. "So? You done? It's 5:00 p.m. already." Fran said to Bel. "Nope. Not yet. We still have one place to go. Shi shi~" Bel said. "Ugh."

Bel and Fran walked and got down to the first floor. They went outside the mall and took a train. After 20 minutes, the train stopped to it's station. Bel and Fran got out. Bel leading the way, and Fran was following him.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the last place that Bel wanted to go. "The beach?" Fran asked. "Yeah. I wanted to see the sunset." Bel said. "Huh." Fran's comment. Bel walked to the shore and Fran followed him behind.

When Bel reached the shore, he sat down and dropped his bag of pocky beside him. Fran did the same. There were no people around. (let's just concentrate on them) They both looked at the sun setting down. "It's beautiful." Bel said. Fran nodded.

When the sun was almost set, Bel breathe an air. He looked at Fran. "Fran." Bel said. Fran turned and looked at him. "Hmn?" "I have something to tell you." Bel said a bit serious. Fran saw Bel's seriousness and he blushed. He didn't know why.

"You know… I got this weird feeling whenever I'm with you." Bel said. Fran's eyes widened. _"Have I heard this before?"_ Fran thought.

"Fran. I love you." Bel said. Fran was shocked at the words. Bel was blushing so hard. He wanted to look away, but he didn't. Instead, he continued. "I didn't know when it started but I guess it's that time. The time that I transferred and I saw you in your favorite place at school. You look so peaceful and… my heart started beating fast. I mean, I feel so happy whenever I'm with you and I… want you to be mine." Bel said. After he said all those words, he looked away.

Fran was looking at Bel shocked, and he don't know what to say. He tried his best to say something. "Senpai, I…" but that's all he can say. Bel took a deep breathe and looked at Fran again. "It's okay. I'll let you think of this. And I'm sorry if I said this all of the sudden." Bel said and smiled.

"It's already dark. Let's go home. I'll walk you home. " Bel said. Fran nodded. Bel and Fran went home, without saying anything to each other. Bel and Fran reached Fran's home. "Shi shi~ So, see you on Monday. I'm hoping for your answer, Fran." Bel said.

Fran nodded. Bel didn't like the look of Fran's face so he held Fran's hand. Fran blinked and looked at Bel. "Senpai?" "Forgive me." Bel said. "For what?" Fran asked. Bel didn't say anything instead, he held the back of Fran's neck and he kissed Fran on the lips.

Bel broke the kiss and Fran was staring at him. "Goodnight." Bel said and walked away. Fran was standing in front of his house and said. "Is this a dream?"

To Be Continued~

Hmn.. I guess it's bad

Review please…


	5. Confused Feelings

"_No no no no no! He… he kissed me! A a guy kissed me! And… he confessed to me! What am I going to do?! But… I do feel happy when I'm with him… and he's the one who changed my everyday life…" _ Fran mentally thought while lying on his bed.

He rolled on his left side and looked at the window. The sun was high and the some of the sunlight came inside in his room. He saw the stuff frog sitting on his desk beside the window. It's smiling and its eyes are looking at the side.

Fran closed his eyes and recalled everything their hang out yesterday with Bel.

_"That's a weird movie, senpai." Fran said going out of the movie theater. Bel pouted and replied. "Yeah." _

Fran smiled. _"He does look cute when he pouts."_

_"Bump car?" Bel nodded. _

_"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't know how to drive this?" Bel said. "I never tried this before, senpai." "Oh…" Bel smiled and he drove backwards. Fran raised an eyebrow. Bump! "What the… Senpai~ stop it would ya?" "Shi shi~" Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!_

"_That fallen-prince sure had fun yesterday." _Fran thought.

_"Let's buy some chocolates. Shi shi~" 10 minutes later. "Where is that store?!" Bel said a bit angry and annoyed._

"_Heh. He should cut his hair."_Fran thought.

_"The beach?" _

_"Yeah. I wanted to see the sunset."_

_We sat on the shore and…_

_"Fran." _

Fran opened his eyes. He took one of his pillows and hugged it tight. "Senpai." He mumbled.

_"Fran. I love you."_

Fran curled and held his pillow tighter. His eyes have tears a bit.

"_I feel so happy whenever I'm with you and I… want you to be mine."_

" _I also do feel happy when I'm with you. But… I'm just not sure about this feeling inside me. My heart feels the same way, but…" _ Fran thought.

He buried his face in the pillow.

_"Forgive me." Bel said._

_"For what?" Fran asked. Bel didn't say anything instead, he held the back of Fran's neck and he kissed Fran on the lips._

Fran gasped and opened his eyes. He touched his lips for a minute and he stood up.

"I'm gonna tell him what I really feel! Just you wait you no eyes, fallen-prince!" Fran shouted but monotone.

He opened his door and walked downstairs.

"It's so quiet." Fran said.

Fran walked over to his t.v and turned on the player. He connected his cellphone on the player and waited for the player to play the songs.

He looked at the clock. 10:00 a.m. He also looked at the calendar.

"Sunday."

When it finished loading, the first song played. The title of the song is 'Stay in my Heart' by Giotto. (:P)

Fran walked over to the refrigerator . He opened it and took the bottle of milk, placed it in the table and took a glass. He poured some milk in the glass and stopped when it's almost full. He drank it.

He walked on the balcony and felt the fresh air.

"It's so quiet."

Fran still think it's quiet though he already played some songs. Almost in a full volume.

The wind blew.

"I want to see you so badly."

TBC~

This is Fran's uh… you know. Sunday.

Next chapter is Bel's!


	6. Two Princes talking about Love?

Bel is in his room sitting on his chair, looking outside the window.

"Fran." Bel mumbled.

*knock knock*

"What?" Bel asked.

The door opened and someone entered his room.

"Shesheshe~ What's wrong?" Jill said.

"Didn't I tell you not to enter my room?"

"I'm YOUR elder brother. I can do whatever I want."

Bel grumbled.

"So, what's wrong? I heard you murmured a name." Jill said.

"_I murmured it, and he heard it?! What's he? A monster or something? Wait. He's supposed to be dead right?"_ Bel thought.

"Sheshe~ No need to worry, quasi-genius. I won't take him."

"How'd you know that? That…"

"It's a he and not a she?"

Bel nodded a bit.

"Sheshe~ I saw you yesterday with him. You're having so much fun. Though that guy is emotionless."

"Sheshe~ I can see that. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't looks 'nothing' to me."

Bel rolled his eyes. Jill walked over to Bel's bed and sat. Bel didn't complain. He just let Jill do whatever he wants, for now.

Bel sighed and crossed his legs.

"Bel. Maybe I can help with_ your _love life. Though I haven't experience some of it."

"That's the problem."

"Hey. You just experienced it. I mean it's your first experience of _love_ with a guy. Sheshe~"

"Shut up."

"Just tell me already what's wrong." Jill said a bit irritated.

"Guess. Since you're a (psycho) _genius."_

"Hmn… There's only one thing I can think." Jill said.

Bel closed his eyes.

"You confessed to him, didn't you?"

Bel's eyes opened and it widened. He looked at Jill. Jill was grinning.

"Sheshe~ Bingo."

"The hell you know that? YOU haven't experience… love." Bel said.

"Sheshe~ A king knows this kind of stuff. You still waiting for his answer?"

"_King my ass."_ Bel thought.

"Yeah." Bel answered.

Bel looked outside the window. Jill saw Bel's worried face. Jill sighed and gave Bel some sympathy.

"I'm sure he likes you. Maybe he's just thinking of what his heart thinks."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I saw the two of you yesterday, though he look so emotionless, I saw a bit of his expression that he's having fun with you."

Bel grumbled because he didn't saw that expression of Fran yesterday.

"Are you stalking us yesterday?"

"Sheshe~"

"Don't tell me… you… saw me…"

"Kissed him?"

Bel stood up. He took out his knives and throw them a Jill. Jill was grinning while dodging his knives.

"Sheshe~ Good luck. I'm sure you'll be happy." Jill said and walked outside of Bel's room.

"He's so weird. But, I felt a bit comfortable…"

Bel walked over his window looking up the sky.

"Fran. I will be expecting your answer tomorrow. And I hope you feel the same way."

Bel smiled and thinking of things for tomorrow if Fran will give his answer to him.

Jill was standing outside in Bel's room.

"Sheshe~ I'm sure he does."

Jill planned something and left Bel's room.

"Sheshe~"

TBC

How is it? I know it's short but that's all I can think of.

I made Jill good here. Haha and alive

Do I still have mistakes? Oh, and please look forward to my story!


	7. Kidnapped and Confessions

-Morning-

*Alarm ringing*

Fran woke up and groaned. He rolled around and stretched his arms, looking for the alarm clock.

"Tch. Where is that thing?" Fran rise from his bed and searched of his alarm clock. He looked around while rubbing his eyes, and saw it in his desk.

"Did I put it there? I don't remember it." He said in a monotone voice.

He got up and stretched his arms. He changed in his school uniform and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. He yawned while walking and remembered something.

"Crap." He cursed.

He reached the kitchen, he walked over to the refrigerator and took an egg. He put the frying pan in the stove and turned on the gas. He waited for a minute till the frying pan was a bit hot, and he put some cooking oil.

He beat the egg and add some salt. Then he put it in the frying pan. He waited for 3 minutes and put it in his plate.

He put his egg in the table, he walked over to the refrigerator and took some milk. He started eating.

"_Sheesh… Can I skip today? I think I'm nervous. Geh. Who am I kidding? Am I the one who confessed? Nope. So I shouldn't be nervous, right? Right." _ Fran thought.

He finished eating and drank his milk. He took his bag and left.

*Riinggg….

Fran arrived in his room and sat on his desk. The teacher came and they started their lesson.

Fran looked behind and he didn't saw Bel.

"_Huh? Where is senpai? Don't tell me he…" _ Fran thought.

*Riinngg

The school bell rang and the students said good bye to their teacher.

"_Idiot senpai. Saying he's gonna wait for my answer, but he's the one whose not here. Did he got scared? No wonder he's a fallen-prince."_Fran thought while walking to his favorite place.

He sat down under the tree and closed his eyes.

*Snap!

Fran heard the snap of a branch and opened his eyes.

He saw something that was being thrown at him. He's vision was black and he struggled but someone stopped him. He was tied up and carried somewhere. And he heard an engine started.

"Who the hell are you?" Fran said in a monotone voice. He didn't heard an answer. He moved his head from right to left but he can't see anything. His eyes was blind folded.

The car stopped. The door of the car opened and someone carried him. He struggled but the who was holding him held him tight.

He felt the footsteps climbed the stairs. The person stopped and opened a door. The person was still carrying Fran and he entered a room and placed Fran in a soft place.

The person untied Fran and left the room.

"That was weird." Fran said.

While he was taking off the blind fold he said "Thank goodness. I thought someone will rape me." When he completely took off the blind fold, what he saw is a dark room.

"Where am I?" Fran moved his hands searching something. He touched something and it moved.

"Na- What is this?" Fran said and moved his hands again searching for the thing he just touched.

"Where is it? Wherever you are, you'd better stay. If not…" Fran said.

"Nnnggg…"

Fran heard a groan and he blinked. He crawled searching for the voice he heard. It moved again and he stopped crawling.

The light of the room turned on. Fran was shocked of what he saw and he can't move a muscle.

"Wha- Fran! What are you doing here?!" Bel said in a shocked voice.

Fran is in a bed. His right arm is beside Bel's left head and the same in his left. He was in top of Bel. They are in an awkward position.

"S-senpai?" Fran said.

The door of Bel's room opened and someone entered.

"Sheshe~ Oh. I entered in a bad time." Jill said.

Bel and Fran looked at Jill.

"Jill? What is Fran doing here?" Bel asked.

"Sheshe~ I don't know. Why don't you ask him? And, I didn't know that YOU'RE the uke. Sheshe~" Jill said and left the room.

Bel and Fran froze. The only thing they heard is the closing of the door.

Bel looked at Fran who is still frozen. He moved his hand up and held Fran's face.

"Fran." Bel said.

Fran broke his frozenness and looked at Bel. Fran's eyes widened a bit and he moved away from Bel.

"Sorry. I didn't know it's you nor this is your room. I was kidnapped." Fran explained on his own.

"That bastard." Bel mumbled.

"Shishi~ It doesn't matter. Since you're here, can you give me your answer?" Bel said.

Fran looked at Bel and nodded.

"Senpai. The truth is I don't…" Fran said.

Bel's eyes widened.

"You don't?" Bel asked.

Fran looked at him in the eyes.

"I can't say it."

"Oh. It's okay." Bel said and patted Fran's head.

"I still love you though." Bel said and smiled at Fran.

"Senpai…" Fran said.

"Hmn?" Bel hummed.

Fran put his hands on Bel's shoulder and kissed Bel. Bel was shocked at what Fran did. Fran broke the kiss and he's blushing. He bit his lips and looked away at Bel.

"What was I trying to say is, I can't say it into words." Fran said to Bel.

"Shishi~ I admire your boldness, Fran." Bel said.

"Huh."

Bel lifted Fran's head and make him face to him.

"_Shishi~ What a cute face. I should make him blush more."_ Bel thought.

"Senpai?" Fran asked.

Bel kissed Fran deeply. He broke the kiss and said to Fran.

"I love you so much. You're my one and only. Fran. I will never ever let you go. Even if you break up with me, I will not break up with you. "Cause you're mine. MINE ONLY "

Fran blushed again and nodded.

"Me too, senpai. I love you."

Fran smiled at Bel and Bel blushed.

"_Shishi~ I seriously won't let you go."_ Bel thought.

-Outside of Bel's room-

"Sheshe~ Good for you. Bel"

"Ah. Senpai. Who is that guy anyway?" Fran asked.

"No one." Bel answered.

Fran looked at Bel with a serious face. Bel sighed and answered.

"My brother. And we're not very fond of each other."

"Hmn… Senpai."

"Hmn?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me and… you changed my everyday life." Fran smiled.

"Shishi~ Thank you too. MY Fran."

Jill and the servants of their castle celebrated Bel and Fran's relationship.

-OWARI-

Wooh.. It's finished! What do think, minna?

Review please!


End file.
